jth_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Hillebrecht (Rise of the Dead)
Jack Hillebrecht is one of the three heroes of the Rise of the Dead series. Like his companions, Ryan and John, he is twelve years old during the course of the first two installments and 18 in the final installment. Jack was somewhat reluctant to join the group, dreaming of the normal life that the apocalypse caused him to miss out on. Jack's whereabouts are unknown as of 2019, but it can be assumed that he was the only person to make it to the hotspot from the group. Rise of the Dead A boy named Ryan informs his friend Jack of a zombie invasion, and the two decide to set out to find a safer shelter. After several encounters with zombies, they find John and they continue their quest. They are soon captured by the mysterious Arthur Beansman Community. It is there Jack remembers a house with a nearly impenetrable security system owned by "Old Man Paranoid." After escaping, they decide to go find the house. On their travels, they are confronted by Anarchy, but John throws a rock at him, sending him into a coma. The kids steal his car, and drive it to the house, only to find it surrounded by the zombies. After fighting them off, John tells Jack and Ryan to go inside the house, and that he will buy them time. Jack wakes up in the house, and Ryan tells him that they made it to the house and that John is missing. However, Ryan forgot to turn on the security system, and the house is soon attacked by zombies. Jack and Ryan fight them off, make it to the control panel, and activate the system. A bomb is triggered, but Jack and Ryan escape the blast radius. Once they are safe, the two vow to remember John and that they will continue the fight against the zombies. However, a zombie survived the blast, and continues to lurk about the house. Rise of the Dead 2: Apocalypse Jack throws a surprise party for Ryan, and while the two celebrate they realize that they can't hide forever, and that they it is their responsibility as survivors to try and help people. Jack later discovers a video that was streamed by Dr. George Gutter. Gutter explains that he played a part in creating the zombie virus, and that he was able to synthesize an antidote. He said he was trapped in his apartment, but he left the antidote and some research he had in his apartment, begging for the viewer to come find it. The two decide to set out the next day, and decide to have a going-away party. But the zombie who survived let other zombies in, and Jack and Ryan are forced to flee. Jack and Ryan set out in Anarchy's car to find the antidote, and after several attacks by zombies, they meet Anarchy, who has woken up from his coma. Anarchy demands for the location of the Zombie antidote, but Jack drives away. Soon, Ryan realizes that they are being tailed by the Arthur Beansman community. They are captured, and while there soon realize that John is still alive, and was captured by the community. They then find out John is scheduled to be executed. Jack steals the cell key, and they rescue John and escape. They fill each other in, and the heroes drive over the George Washington Bridge, to get into New York City, where Gutter lived. But, Anarchy blows the bridge and the car falls into the river. Jack and Ryan escape, but John is once again missing. Jack and Ryan camp for the night, and are attacked by zombies. The next day, they rob a grocery store and later run into John, who, without food turned into a "savage." However, John becomes himself again when he eats some of the stolen food. The heroes walk some more, and while camping for the night, Jack is attacked by an ABC Commando. However, Ryan kills the man. The next day, the heroes arrive at Gutter's apartment, only to find it still overrun by zombies. The heroes fight their way through, and when they make it to th e top Anarchy is waiting for them. John throws a paper "throwing knife" (an quick origami similar to a paper airplane) at Anarchy. Anarchy stumbles into a window, and falls to his death. The heroes find the antidote, along with instructions to duplicate it. Jack says that with this, they now have a fighting chance at saving the world. Meanwhile, Arthur Beansman learns that the antidote has been recovered and declares he will finally reveal himself to John, Jack, and Ryan. The Rise of the Dead Jack and Ryan were separated from John and the antidote during their six years wandering the wilderness, and Alyssa joined their group after that at some point. Their goal was to make it to a survivor hotspot out west. However, Alyssa and Ryan both became zombies at various points. Jack's whereabouts are unknown as of 2019, but it can be assumed that he was the only person to make it to the hotspot from the group. This would make Jack and Alyssa the only surviving characters of the series. Appearances *Rise of the Dead *Rise of the Dead 2: Apocalypse *The Rise of the Dead (Vocal cameo and archival footage only) Category:Jack Hillebrecht